This invention relates to organic compounds and more particularly to difluoroformals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,311, entitled "Fluorodinitroethyl Difluoroformal and Process of Manufacture," which was issued to Howard M. Peters and Robert L. Simon, Jr., on Nov. 25, 1975, discloses the synthesis of bis(2-fluoro-2,2-dinitroethyl) difluoroformal by the reaction of bis(2-fluoro-2,2-dinitroethyl) carbonate with sulfur tetrafluoride and hydrogen fluoride. Similar. compounds have been prepared at SRI International, 333 Ravenswood Avenue, Menlo Park, Calif. 94025, by the reaction of carbonates and thionocarbonates with sulfur tetrafluoride with catalysts such as TiCl.sub.4 using in at least some cases liquid hydrogen fluoride as solvent. The reaction is conducted in high pressure equipment for extended periods of time (10-25 days) at temperature .gtoreq.100.degree.. Workup requires the removal of noxious gasses and reactant and catalyst impurities. In addition difficult purification of the product is often required. Yields are on the order of 70-90%. It would be desirable to provide an easier method of preparing fluoro-, nitro-, and fluoronitroalkyl difluoroformals.